


You’re Distracting Me and It’s Very Irritating

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: Dialogue prompt request for Angel with  “You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You’re Distracting Me and It’s Very Irritating

It was a rare Saturday morning where it was just the two of you, no obligations, no work, and no club business. These were your favorite kind of days with your husband Angel. 

You didn’t even have to be doing anything special, or together for all you cared. Just being home together was enough. 

Angel was sitting on your sofa, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, fingers rapidly pushing the buttons of his PlayStation controller as he intently worked through the game he had just bought.

He was determined to beat it. Coco and Gilly had been bragging all week about how easy it was, that they had already finished the whole thing. Their comments only fueled his need to do the same.

You however decided today would be a great day to pick up around the house. You had been putting off the chores all week now and since Angel was busy with his game you thought you’d be productive.

Placing your headphones over your ears you turned on your favorite playlist. Dancing and prancing around the kitchen you laughed gathering all the supplies you needed for your deep cleaning session. 

Angel could see you through the corner of his eye and he had to steal a glance your way. The infectious noise of your laugh turning his attention from his game. 

You were the light of his life in every way.

“Game over,” the voice from the game said followed by the annoying tune signaling that he had died. 

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath starting the game back up. He was so close to beating it. 

Filling the sink with hot soapy water you slipped on your rubber gloves and began scrubbing the pots and pans as your hips swayed along to the music. Your body moved seductively without you even trying, in your booty shorts and tank top, hair messily tied up just at the nape of your neck. 

He groaned taking you all in, getting distracted once more when the pesky little sound from the tv alerted him, telling him he had died, again. 

He pressed continue once more. If only he could just focus. But that seemed to be impossible with you here. 

Now you were bent over, ass peeking out from your shorts as you dried up the water that had splashed from the sink to the floor. “You’re killing me woman,” he groaned to himself, his pants getting tight as he resituated himself on the leather sofa. 

Again the annoying game over sound, sounded from the tv. 

He licked his lips, eye racking over your body once more before shaking his head and turning back to the tv, hitting try again and hoping he could just beat the damn thing already so he could get to you.

You stripped your gloves off once you completed the task and padded out to the living room heading past Angel to grab the broom when his hand reached out and grabbed your wrist stopping you beside him.

You slid the headphones off your ear and looked at him questioningly. Stealing a glance at the tv you noticed the game over scene flashing across the screen. 

“You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.” He said, a mischievous smile twitching at his lips.

“I’m sorry?” You said completely oblivious to what he was talking about. Whatever it was you assumed it had to do with his game however. 

Turning the console off followed by the television he tossed the controller onto the coffee table in front of him.

“You’re gonna be sorry,” he teased grabbing your hips and pulling you onto his lap, as you giggled. 

“Angel, let go!” You playfully slapped at his arms wrapped tightly around you, “I have to finish cleaning.”

“Nope,” he grinned, “You distracted me from what I was doing so now I’m gonna distract you.” He murmured, nuzzling his face in your neck. 

You tried to get away once more, squirming as he tightened his hold on you until you relaxed into his touch.

The chores had been put off for days now, what could a few more hours hurt?


End file.
